epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Akron/Strategy
The following only touches Akron's version. Preparation Before attempting to take down Akron, ensure that all your equipment and skills are fully leveled up, you have completed all side quests, and your characters are fully healed with limit breaks ready. Not that it's strictly speaking necessary, but it should help. Because this is the last battle, items such as Pizza can be used as much as the player wants to. You can bring an absurd amount of all the healing items, especially Coffee, Garlic, Pineapple, Beer, Milk, Pizza and Watermelon, but you won't be using them that much. Equipment Depending on which mode you wish to start on, you should prepare differently. The following guide works around certain specific staples that are supposed to work well with all modes (barring Dark, which is a pain no matter what set up you have): the Berserker Soul Eater set up for Matt (Soul Eater, Viking Helmet, Genji Armor or any armor with desired elemental resistance) due to exceptionally high offensive power, Dark Tooth and White Mage Dress for Natalie due to high Magic Attack and free Regen, and the Shadow Blaster and Soldier Helmet for Lance due to general versatility. Note that the Shadow Blaster is used for its offensive power as well as Dark resistance, not for Antimatter, as it does not boost Dark and is itself non-elemental due to a bug. Specifics * Soul Eater gives Matt 120% more Attack, so it is very much worth the defence drop. ** With Soul Eater+Genji Armor+Viking Helmet, Matt gets x2.65 Attack, x1.15 Defence and only x0.95 Magic Defence, along with x1.1 HP and Accuracy. * Dark Tooth gives Natalie 90% more Magic Attack, making her healing skills heal even stronger than needed and offensive moves more potent. * The Dreamcatcher has less than half of Dark Tooth's Magic Attack bonus. However, it provides immunity to Dispel and has resistance to Syphon like Dark Tooth. It also has no stat decreases and provides a bonus to Magic Defence, making it viable for defensive strategies. * White Mage Dress randomly summons the Slime Bunny, casting Regen on the party. This is incredibly useful, making the White Mage Dress key to the player's survivability. * Soldier's Helmet provides resistance against Multi-Cannon, but it isn't the main reason you want it on Lance. The random Medipacks are very useful as they will restore health and cure bad statuses, healing the many status conditions inflicted during the fight. * The Mage Hat gives the biggest Magic Attack boost from a Male Hat in the game. It also provides useful resistance to Syphon and Death. Soldier's Helmet is more versatile, though if not using Berserker Matt, one can always give Matt the Soldier's Helmet and the Mage Hat to Lance. * The Shadow Blaster has an immense Magic Attack bonus. While it does not boost Dark, it does resist it, meaning that it makes Akron's more common attacks less of a big deal. * The Rapturer can lower Akron's Magic Attack, weakening the majority of his moveset, and also grants immunity to Akron's beloved Dispel. Note that Akron can only be debuffed to -20%. Notes on Characters * All Bacon left should be Matt's. Natalie cannot utilize her Attack at all (Meow Meow is the only physical move she gets, and it isn't affected by Attack), while Lance should be using his magical skills for the most part. * MP is irrelevant for Berserker Matt, though his skills (especially his buffs and Cleaver) should still be maxed in case they are needed. * Focus remaining evasion food on one character, preferably Natalie. * Since the main theme (elementally speaking) among all of Akron's minions is Dark, dark resistant gear such as Pope's Hat and Officer's Coat are useful to help endure attacks. When you're ready, set aside at least half an hour for the battle (possibly more, especially on higher difficulties). Fighting Akron The Modes and Forms of Akron Akron has two different ways he can change the battle; one alters his elemental resistances and the other affects whether his moveset is physical or magical. To help prevent confusion, they are called Modes and Forms in this article. Akron's Form '''refers to whether he is Raised (the bottom of Akron can be seen) or Submerged (the top of Akron can be seen). His '''Mode is what element Akron is. Akron can be in either Fire, Ice, Thunder, Holy, Dark, or Earth mode. Mode affects his elemental resistances as well as his skills in Submerged Form, while his Form determines which moveset Akron is using. Akron always starts on Submerged Form and has a randomly determined Mode. Akron is not easy, and on harder difficulties there is a good chance that you will be defeated by random statuses rather than your own failings. Do not expect to win immediately, and be willing to try again. As Akron's elements are picked at random, even hinting at his future picks, you can flee and enter the battle again and again until satisfied with Akron's elemental plan. Also, the battle will end when he is defeated, even if other enemies are still on the field. This is unlike all other bosses in the game, where every enemy needs to be defeated to end the battle. Akron's Forms Submerged Akron specializes in magical attacks while Raised Form has some deadly physical attacks. In total, Akron has 3 physical attacks, all in Raised Form, and all of which are much more worrisome than his magical attacks. Regardless, seeing as his Rune Claws only has four physical attacks, two of which are dependent on Akron's Mode, Barrier will be much more effective than Protect. The player should prioritize according to their situation. Submerged Form The battle will begin with Akron summoning two Rune Claws. He will then select a random element and buff his Defence and Magic Defence. The Rune Claws will also sometimes buff their evade. In his first form, Akron can switch elements freely, which will change the colour of the gem on his abdomen accordingly. However, Akron will not switch elements very often and usually only once in Normal difficulty. Akron will use a variety of powerful elemental spells regardless of his element. That said, he is more likely to use an attack with the same element as his current form. All of his magical attacks are strong and can deal dangerous status (Dispel, Freeze, Berserk and Stun) but are generally not strong enough to kill a healed and buffed party in one turn, even on Epic. Raised Form Akron will eventually change into his "Raised" Form once enough damage has been dealt to him, summoning an Evil Worm and an Evil Tail in the process. Akron cannot switch elements while in this form and does not use his elemental spells, so take this time to deal as much damage to him as possible. That said, Akron also unleashes his more powerful skills in this form, which are also the hardest to handle. He can use the stunning Destroyer Sword and the game-ending Multi-Cannon. Dark Ball can also be used after charging for a turn, and though it is not as strong as Multi-Cannon, it still can devastate your party. Akron will eventually switch back to his Submerged Form, and proceed to alternate between the two from time to time. Akron's Modes Fire Mode Ice Mode Thunder Mode Earth Mode Akron's Earth Mode is not nearly as powerful as the other modes, but is also harder to reliably damage. Akron will strike with the super-accurate Quake Spikes, though Quake Spikes only have 85 base power and do not inflict status of any type. The Rune Claws will use the iconic Cataclysm, but they will not actually be as much of a threat as the other modes because of the lack of status. Cataclysm does have the highest power of any Rune Claw attack outside of Energy Sword and Lazor (which basically has 60 power over two turns) though. As such, Earth Mode Akron is something of a stalemate - only Lance and whoever has Power Metal can deal super-effective damage, but Arkon has a remarkable amount of trouble killing you. This also means that the player will have more of a chance to get a breather and put buffs on, so take advantage of this. Earth Mode Akron is weak to Wind and Bomb, so Lance is the only one who can reliably deal super-effective damage without using items or the special skill Power Metal. If not using Berserker Matt, switching him to a Shuriken build, while somewhat gimmicky, may be effective as Matt can repeatedly use high-accuracy attacks with a good 160 base power. For reference, this is as strong as Matt's elemental attacks (Cataclysm, Eruption and Iceberg). If the player is ''using Berserker Matt, there is no reason to make him stop as he will still deal plenty of damage. Holy Mode Akron's Holy Mode is a twisted, corrupt being so far removed from the element it attempts to wield that it cannot use it! Akron is most vulnerable to elements in this mode, including a weakness to the mythical Soul Eater. However, Holy Mode Akron is still fearsome, though this is more due to the powers of the Holy Mode Rune Claw than its own might. Holy Rune Claws are capable of using an improved heal dubbed "Megalixir", which restores ludicrous amounts of health to all of its allies. They can also use Shine, but this is not that big of an issue. Instead of using Holy attacks, Holy Mode uses Eye Laser. The barrage of fire attacks can berserk characters, which while not a problem for most Matt builds, this can cause you to lose a turn of healing/buffing, leading to a game over. As mentioned earlier, Holy Mode is the least elementally resistant Mode. It is healed by Holy and the almost non-existent Water element, so for all intents and purposes it is just healed by Holy. Holy Mode is weak to Dark and Poison, meaning that Toxic and Poison Gas can be used to eat away at his health. You are probably better off attacking with Dark though, seeing as Pulsar and Antimatter are Natalie and Lance's strongest attacks, and the former is boosted by Dark Tooth. Antimatter is ''not boosted by Shadow Blaster, though Shadow Blaster remains the most useful for various other reasons. Holy Mode is a great Mode to start the fight with as the healing will not be negating what you have already done, and Holy Mode is weak to Soul Eater. Dark Mode Akron's Dark Mode is the most dangerous thing to walk this earth since Godcat herself. Vulnerable to Holy and Thunder, but resilient against a multitude of elements, Dark Mode is agonizingly difficult to damage on Berserk Matt and Healer Natalie builds, and is still aggravating on most other set ups. It resists the most powerful of weapons, Dark Tooth, Shadow Blaster, even the almighty Soul Eater. If this is how the battle starts, run and never stop. Dark Mode is also outstanding offensively; Rune Claws adopt Haunt as an attack, and Arkon himself will pound you with Dispel in his Submerged Form. Your Buffs will need constant reapplication, and you will be subject to many terrors at this Mode's hand. That said, it is really only dangerous because it resists Soul Eater and will eliminate your debuffs. Akron will generally not kill out right because of damage in this Mode, though the debuffs will make him kill you. Judgement, the Plasma line, and Seiken all work quite well against Dark Mode Akron. Do not change Matt to a different weapon if you are already using Soul Eater though as Akron will still take damage and his minions will still be easily killed by Soul Eater. Fun fact: if using the normal Physical attack, Soul Eater will still deal approximately as much damage against Dark Akron as Heaven's Gate. Minions : See also: Rune Claw, Evil Worm, Evil Tail, Dark Clay, Cosmic Monolith, Skull Ghost ; Rune Claws The standard Rune Claw attack is a flurry of blows, which while strong is not much of an issue. Rune Claws can also heal their allies and buff their stats. After charging up for a turn the Rune Claws can also fire a powerful single-target beam which deals grievous damage and dispels the target. Rune Claws can use a skill that is the dependent on Akron's mode. There are two attacks for each mode, all but Vines are the same element as the mode. All but Cataclysm and Hellfire are magical. As with Akron, the most annoying modes are Dark and Holy. The other modes also pose a threat, but nothing quite as bad. Look out for the berserking Hellfire in Fire Mode and the freezing Frost in Ice Mode. In Dark Mode, Rune Claws are debuffing monstrosities. With Haunt, they can cause a player's stats to drop by half, along with canceling out buffs. With a single hit Haunt debuffs a stat by 300%, meaning it will drop to -50% no matter what. Did I mention that Haunt hits five times in a row? Dark Flare deals a bit more damage, but hits only twice and only targets Magic Defence/Defence. During Holy Mode, Rune Claws are capable of massive healing. They can single-handedly restore a round's worth of damage with Megalixir, making them a serious issue. They can also fire off Shine, which is a bit worrisome as Soul Eater and Dark Tooth reduce Holy resistance, but it isn't much of an issue. ; Evil Worm/Tail The Evil Worm will deal poison and bomb damage, while the Evil Tail's attacks are mostly non-elemental, although it may attempt to cast instant-death. As it takes damage, the Evil Worm will start using a "Blood Vomit" attack. It deals poison damage to the whole party and can inflict poison. ; Generic Foes As the battle continues, Akron may summon other enemies, such as Skull Ghosts, Dark Clays, and Cosmic Monoliths. However, he will always summon two Rune Claws (in slots two and four) if he is switching into his first Form, or an Evil Worm (in slot one) and an Evil Tail (in slot five) if he is changing into his second, unless there is already an enemy in that position. If you think you can handle the current enemy - for example, a Cosmic Monolith kept under Syphon, or a Dark Clay - it would be beneficial to simply not kill it, preventing more troublesome enemies from appearing. Strategy SoulZerker You'll need luck in that Akron must begin with Holy Mode, so he may be healed much more than you'd like. Works on Epic. The trick is to have Matt get buffed Attack (from Temper or Beer), Regen in effect as much as possible, and Guardian/Barrier to boost your defences. If Matt somehow loses Berserk (say from Medipack), buff his attack/lower Akron's defence and have Matt fire off Cleaver unless Akron is in Dark Mode. This will shave off a lot of Akron's health. With the given setup, Matt has around 750 base attack with level 30 and about all the Bacon (barring those in the All Medal secret area), meaning he can deal obscene amounts of damage when Berserked and Buffed. Since Soul Eater is Dark, this does even more damage against Holy Mode, but is not as good against Dark Mode. Since Soul Eater is 25% Dark, you won't need to worry about Dark Mode being healed by it...it'll just do less damage. The Auto-Counter is icing on the cake; with that in effect Matt will help clear away the minions (who are almost OHKOed on Epic, and obliterated on Easy/Normal). As a bonus, Soul Eater's debuffs are mitigated so much that Matt still gets a Defence boost and only loses 5% of his Magic Defence. If Matt has Berserk removed at some point, have him reapply Temper or alternatively use Reflex. Natalie should be healing, applying Barrier/Regen, or flinging Pulsar (or whatever attack is best for the scenario). In Dark Mode try Thunderbolt/storm instead of Pulsar. Lance should get Guardian, and make good use of it. If you can spare a turn, using Medipack will generally be better than Garlic. Speaking of which, Lance should usually be the one using MP restoring items if needed seeing as Natalie should be healing and Matt will be Berserked. Antimatter also helps clear out minions, though Plasmacross works well in Dark Mode. Matt * Soul Eater+Genji Armor+Viking Helmet Natalie * Dark Tooth+White Mage Dress+Pope's Hat Lance * Shadow Blaster+Officer's Coat+Soldier Helmet Drill Breaker Akron uses a defence buff whenever he summons his Rune Claws, letting the party abuse Tera Drill to deal heavy damage. Blizzard Strategy If you equipped Matt with the Blizzard, repeatedly engage and flee from Akron until he appears with the Fire element. Open with Crush or Dispel on Akron to remove his defence buff. Give a Beer to Matt and use Cleaver on Akron. After this, use Protect, Reflex, Barrier, Regen, and Healmore to keep the party healthy, while spamming Iceberg, Unload, and Double Shot to deal heavy damage to Akron. As Matt will be your main attacker, ensure that he has Attack buffs and Guardian on at all times. Whenever Akron switches elements, make sure Matt switches to a sword that corresponds to Akron's weakness. Lance may want to switch to Shadow Blaster after the initial assault to maximize his dark resistance. Natalie should keep her Pope set for the same reason. For limit breaks, Matt should use Cleaver, and only when he has the correct weapon. Natalie's Kyun should always be used with all three party members alive. Lance should use Nuke against Akron's Ice form if the players all have strong Magic Defence buffs. If you keep your buffs up, Akron's Evil Worms, and Evil Tails should not be a problem, and you can mostly ignore them. However, the Rune Claws can become a problem with their powerful non element beam attack and their healing abilities. Anti-Cripple The main point of this setup is to resist Akron's most devastating status effects, notably, Death, Dispel, and Syphon. To do this, you'll need this gear: Matt: Rune Blade/Swift Brand, Hat of choice, Casual Shirt Natalie: Dream Catcher, Hat of choice, Cat Costume Lance: Rapturer, Mage Hat, Armor of choice You'll notice there are several open gear slots. That's because the listed equipment is all that is necessary to resist Syphon, Dispel, and Death most optimally (though, keep in mind that Lance still only has a 50% resistance to Syphon and Death). This leaves Matt and Natalie with an open hat slot and Lance with an open armor slot, for whatever you would like. Because this setup involves giving the Rune Blade to Matt, his physical power won't be very impressive. Instead, have him play a supporting role in this fight, primarily to use Protect, Reflex, and whatever bonus skills you may have given him. Because you gave him the Rune Blade, his magic attack power is somewhat boosted, making Power Metal somewhat viable for use. If a Cosmic Monolith shows up, boost his accuracy and see if you can Syphon it with Cleaver or Legend. Natalie is somewhat of a supporter with her bevy of useful skills, but see if you can get her to go on the offensive whenever you're in optimal shape. Lance is your main attacker. His moveset is surprisingly effective against the majority of Akron's modes, and he can lower the attack or magic attack stat of any enemy, thanks to the Rapturer's weapon effect and Unleash effect (it can weaken the Cosmic Monoliths, or cancel out Akron's charged up magic attack boost). Double shot may come in handy by giving two chances to lower Magic Attack. Unload will still be annoying to use. Note: if you want more power and do not mind having to still deal with Instant Death (but not Doom), consider the Swift Brand. Category:Strategy